Keep flying
by Sliwolf
Summary: A new force comes into play with the Serenity crew wether for good or bad is still unknown.Mal/Inara Simon/Kaylee plots possibly more later Set after Ariel.
1. Old friends, new troubles

N/A: I own nothing

Authors note: This story takes place after Ariel.

2510

Union of Allied planets Special Forces High Command

Londinium

Lieutenant Jonathan Stryker Stood in attention as the balding colonel looked over his service record. John looked like a recruitment poster for the Alliance military in his crisp dark grey uniform, close cut hair, and shining medals. The Strong jaw, dark hair, and ice blue eyes made him more striking than handsome. He was the kind of man that was instantly noticed when he walked into a room, his six feet three inches and wide chest made him almost impossible to miss.

His sheer size made people assume that he was just mindless muscle, which was a mistake few lived to regret. With an IQ of 215, he had graduated from Sihnon College with two degrees by the time he was sixteen. It was his inherent metal prowess is what had allowed him to climb the ranks quickly and show significant promise.

Looking up from the folder the balding man looked at the young soldier "You see there's just one thing I don't understand about you, boy," said the man dropping the folder onto his desk "With your brains you could have a job anywhere with no trouble what so ever." Looking the young man in front of him in the eyes, he asked, "Why would you willingly join the army? And, then when you graduated at the top of your class and were offered a spot in the officer's academy you turned it down, to join SpecForce?"

John looked the man in front of him for a moment, thinking of the best way to word his response. "Everything has come easy to me, any thing I even half tried to do I figured out with no effort. I started to attend College at an age when most people are playing with toys and other children that was my entire life one academic achievement after another. I have studied my whole life, but I've never acted. I decided to join the army, because I was tired of watching history I wanted to be part of it. I didn't go to the academy because in three months, I would have finished and I would have been assigned to some desk job, were I would never be part of history I would again be recording it, sir."

The older man stared at the man in front of him and nodded. "Haven't you already accomplished in making history?" he said again looking at the file, "You were involved in the battle for Athens your team rescued the governor there. Your commander said that you performed exceedingly well while under fire. You received the Soldiers Cross for that mission; you got the prisoner of war medallion and the Badge of Courage when you where captured in Parth. The list goes on every officer you have worked under has given you commendation after commendation. Haven't you done enough?" John blinked at the question "No, sir there's always more to do."

"Do you know what this job will mean?" asked the colonel the gravity could not to be mistaken with anything else. "It will mean I'll finally be acting, sir. I'll be helping to shape history for generations to come." The older man smiled at the John. He stood and extended his hand "I don't know whether to congratulate you or pity you, son, Welcome to the shadow teams. A transport will pick you up in the morning to take you to your new home"

A huge smile split John's face as he took the colonel hand and shook it hardily. "Thank you, sir, I won't let you down. I promise sir." the man laughed and shook his head "I'm sure you won't."

With a smile, still gracing his face John walked out of the colonel's office and to the exit. John Stryker had again done what others thought impossible at eighteen years old John had joined the elite Shadow teams. Blinking under the bright sun over head, he walked to the sidewalk and signaled for a taxi. He was sure that this new position would provide exactly what he needed, a new life, a chance to do some good for the Alliance.

Now that he was a member of the shadow teams there is no going back he was now of the Alliance's counter intelligence community. It was a place of danger and change. John expected to excel in his new position. He never expected that his choice to join this new world would change everything he ever believed in, and held dear.

2517

Eaves down Docks

Persephone

John walked down to the slums of Persephone his long black jacket fluttered in the wind as he stopped in front of his destination. John was hopping get help from an old acquaintance a man by the name of Badger. The man was more than a little annoying, a former resident of Dyton until he was banished for his criminal activities he set up shop in Persephone and thought him self a business man. In fact, the man was far from that, he was nothing more than e petty crook playing at legitimacy. In his previous dealing with the man, John had found him more than willing to give up his associates for so monetary compensation. John was counting on the man's fear of him to help him get the results that he wanted.

John walked into the Badgers "office" a collection of heavy containers he had fused together to create a group of waterproof rooms. John walked past Badger's secretary and right into the man's inner sanctum. John stood strait his uncut hair messy and his chin covered with a three day old beard, even in this unkempt state his mere presence made badger pale noticeably. Badgers guards stiffened at the man's presence but didn't have the courage to point their weapons at the man. "G-good day, John, how can old Badger help you today?" said the man in a trembling voice. John looked at the quivering man "I need you to make contact with a firefly class transport ship the _Serenity_,under the command of one Captain Malcolm Reynolds. Tell him that you have a lucrative job for him, and need him to be here as soon as possible."

Badger blinked at the request "Why do you want with that, lot, their just small time smugglers, of no interest for a man like yourself?" he instantly regretted the question as he saw john walking closer. John lowered his head until Badger was forced to stare into his cold, emotionless eyes. "Remember who you're talking to Badger, if you want to keep breathing." Badger nodded at the other man's words, fear starting to over whelm his mind.

Badger new that john didn't make idle threats, when he said he would kill you he did and never thought twice about it. What really scared him where those eyes of his, they were pale blue almost to the point of being unnatural, some might have found them beautiful if they weren't so cold and intense. Badger had a reputation for holding his ground against anyone who tried to muscle him, but John was different not only did he represent Alliance black ops but the man just plain a cold blooded killer. A good one at that he had seen this man do things he would have never thought possible o a human being

"Sorry, boss, I'll contact them and let them know." John smiled "Good, you can contact me in the usual manner." He turned and started to walk out the door without turning around John called over his shoulder "And Badger, if you warn them I'm here I will make sure your mother doesn't have a body to morn over." With that, the man left. Badger let out a long deep sigh and reached for the bottle of whisky he kept in his drawer.

Pouring him, self a shot that he downed it in one go. He always need a drink after dealing with that man their where not many things that he was afraid of but John Stryker was on the top of that short list. He genuinely felt sorry for the crew of _Serenity_; they would soon have to deal with one of the verse's best killers, no matter how bad he felt he was not willing to cross the assassin himself so he steeled him self for what had to be done. With a deep breath, contact the _Serenity_.

2517

On rote to Boros

_Serenity _

The crew of the serenity was flush with there resent success at Ariel and were ready to spend there well earned money. Wash was in his usual place on the bridge steering them towards a possible buyer on Boros.

Sitting back and allowing the autopilot to take over he sighed. The last few days had been good, the job had gone almost seamlessly expect for Simon, River, and Jayne getting pinched by the feds, but they got away well enough. They had a cargo hold full of goods that would keep them in the air and comfortable for months to come, plus they were all alive, over all a good few days.

A beeping from their communications roused Wash from his mussing. Looking down at the console, he recognized Badgers id. He reached over to the button on the wall and called the captains quarters "Captain we've got a wave from Badger you may wanna come up here."

In his quarters, Captain Malcolm Reynolds scrambled up the ladder to the hallway leading to the bridge. Reaching his destination Mal sat in front of the communications array looked over to his pilot. "Ok, Wash patch it through." Wash nodded and pressed the right buttons so that an image of Badger came up on the small screen. "Hello Badger. Its been a while. How can me and my crew help you." The image of Badger ginned at Mal "Well I've got a large shipment or construction materials headed for Newhall, and I was thinking who could help he transport it, and naturally thought of my friends on board the _Serenity_." Looking at the screen Mal had a strange feeling about the call but was unwilling to let that ruin a possible business opportunity "Ok, well we can be there in a week, we've got some other business to attend to." Badger seemed to panic at the Captains words "That won't do Mal, they want these goods fast there willing to add a thousand bit bonus if you get it there with in the week."

The feeling in Mal's stomach retuned but he again ignored it. "Ok Badger, tell your contacts we can do it." Mal ended that transmission. Again looking at Wash, he directed him to set course for Persephone. Leaving the bridge Mal tried to pinpoint why he had such a bad feeling about this job.

Heading to the mess, he prepared himself a cup of coffee, or more accurately, the coffee like substance that had all the flavor of mud, they currently had. Sitting at the table, Mal sipped his coffee, making a note to himself to buy real coffee the first chance they got. When River walked in and sat opposite the Captain. "Little things get missed, then chomp it eats your head, and its black all over. No more trouble no more serenity just teeth chewing on your head." Looking at the girl Mal nodded "That's what I'm afraid of little one that's, what I'm afraid of." River cocked her head to the side and stared at the captain "Danger there like dirt over a grave and your screaming for some one to let you out." Mal just stared at the young woman in front of him "You know, River, you're a might morbid at times."

River never answered she just stood up and walked away. Standing himself Mal washed the cup he had emptied and replaced it on the cupboard. There was something strange going on. So strange, it had even penetrated Rivers madness, and that scared Mal more than anything he'd seen during the battle of serenity.

Authors note: Hope you like this so far more hopefully to come soon. Please give me you honest opinions and please give me any ideas who know I may just add them.


	2. New friends

N/A: I own nothing

N/A: I own nothing

2517

_Serenity_

Persephone

"Five minute to atmo" Announced Wash over the intercom. Mal Walked down the stairs to the cargo bay, were Zoë and Jayne were waiting to land and accompany the captain to meet Badger.

"So what did Badger say this job was, sir?" asked Zoë looking at the captain. "He said it was some construction materials for Newhall. Way I reckon Newhall is far enough from the core that they could probably use the medicine we boosted from Ariel, so we can sell it there. A win, win situation if you ask me." Jayne made a face at the captains comment "Since when do our plans go that smooth?" He asked sarcastically.

Mal looked at the Mercenary with indignation "With any luck today." Thinking back to the gut feeling he had when he first had the offer "Well hopefully to day." Zoë rolled her eyes "Oh, yeah. This is ganna go just great." Mal just glared at them "Just get ready" he said as he walked to the bridge to wait for reentry.

After a uneventful landing at Persephone's Eaves down docks Mal, Zoë, and Jayne walked out of _serenity_'s hold and into the bright sun. Mal looked behind him at Kaylee "Tell Wash that if we don't report back in an hour to expect trouble." Kaylee flashed one of her hundred watt smiles and saluted "Ay, ay Cap'n"

Mal and company walked the familiar route to Badger's office. When they got there, things started to get weird, fast. First there where no guards at the entrance to the compound, the farther they went in the more obvious it became that there was no one there "I don't like this, sir" Commented Zoë drawing her pistol from it's holster. Mal nodded, and followed suit "Neither do I." They reached Badgers office and slowly opened the door. Sitting where Badger normally sat a large, drk haired man Holding an even larger assault rifle. "Wo De Tian" said Jayne upon seeing the large weapon.

The man sitting in Badger's chair smiled though it never reached his cold eyes "Captain Reynolds I presume." The man used a voice that was usually reserved for greeting honored guests. Mal holstered his weapon and signaled for his companions to do the same; even if they tried, get a shot off the weapon the man was holding would probably tear them shreds long before they could pull their triggers. "And you would be?" asked Mal keeping a steady voice. The man shrugged still smiled "It really doesn't matter who I am what dose matter is that you're sheltring Simon and River Tam."

Mal stiffened at the man's words; he turned to look at his companions all of whom seemed to share his surprise. "I'm sorry I think you have us confused with some one else." The man rolled his eyes "I wonder how many times that excuse has actually worked. Regardless Captain Reynolds I really don't have time for these games I know, for a fact, that you are harboring Simon and River Tam," Leveling the weapon on Mal's head, "So please don't waste my time with lies or excuses and the like. I know everything I need to know about." He said as he stood up, and walked around the desk to face the others in the room, weapon still leveled on the Captain's head.

Mal looked into the man's cold blue eyes "So, What do you want with the Tams, if I may know?" The man started to laugh, "You know it's been a long time since someone has asked me a point blank question. Most people are too afraid of me. However, as for the Tam's I want to help them. Because I want to know how those Wang Ba Dan could cut up an innocent girl's brain?" Mal's brow furrowed at the man's words "Who are you?" he asked again. "The man lowered his weapon "My name is lieutenant Jonathan Stryker Alliance special command, and your new very best friend."

Mal visibly stiffened at the man's statement as. "So you're here to take us in." John rolled his eyes "Please Mal, can I call you Mal, if had wanted to arrest you and yours there would be an entire task force on the ground and three Cruisers in orbit. I chose to be here alone because what happened to River Tam is unspeakable. I'm an evil man I hold no false a thought about myself, but what they did is too cruel even for me." Mal raised an eyebrow, "So you're here to what, make amends?"

The man again laughed "You see I knew I'd like you." The man stopped laughing and looked at Mal "No there aren't enough abused children in the 'verse to make amends for what I've done. No, I want to help her because I figure I should do a good deed at least onece in a while." Jayne snorted, "That's new, an alliance Lackey with a conscience." John turned to the mercenary "I never said I had conscience, just a small twisted heart."

Zoë looked at Mal and whispered, "I don't like this, sir, I don't trust him." Mal nodded in agreement. John shook his head "How do you think Simon got River out of that place? I gave him the means. Indirectly of course. I'm offering to help you and your crew in return for allowing me to have accesses to River." Mal shook his head in disgust "No way am I letting a gorram fed on my boat." John sighed "I can help you I have a lot of contacts in every part of the 'verse. Not to mention that I can throw of any Alliance suspicions with a few choice words."

Mal stood his ground and again shook his head "There is no way I'm going to let you on my ship, and that's it. Thank you for the offer but, no and goodbye." They turned to leave when they heard John say, "I may be able to help her, plus there's substantial compensation for your troubles."

The words made Mal stop dead. Zoë and Jayne could almost see the steam pouring of their captain. Turning around Mal looked at the Alliance spook wanting nothing more than to punch him in the face. The thought that he would sell out any member of his crew for money wasn't just sickening it violated the few rules Malcolm Reynolds lived by. He had done many immoral things stolen, lied, and even killed but the one thing he would never do was to betray his crew, his family, for any thing the 'verse could offer him. "I'm going to say this once because you don't know me. Don't you ever offer me anything, which involves me betraying a member of my crew, if you do you'll be picking up you teeth, Dohn-ma?"

John smiled "Dohn-Ma, I was hopping you said something like that, it's good to know that River is protected by trust worthy friends." John reached into his pocket and pulled out a small data chip, and tossed to Mal. "That's the current ship deployment for the entire fleet. With that, you now know were every Alliance patrol is and will be for thte next six months. Think of it as a sign of good faith." Mal looked at the chip in his hand looking it over he saw the letters "ASC" written on the back. He ran his fingerers over the chip feeling the slightly letters "How do I know this isn't some trick?"

John again shrugged looking into Mal's darker blue eyes "You don't take it with you talk to the Tams about it, take your time." Again reaching into his poke John withdrew a piece of neatly folded paper. "If you or yours ever need anything here's how to contact me." said the man handing them the note. John then started to walk to the door rifle in hand.

"You said you had hoped I would answer the way I did, about the money. What would you have done if I had taken it?" Mal called after him. John looked behind him and smiled, but there was no humor or warmth in it, it was closer to an animal baring its teeth "I would have killed you all, and made sure they had made it to a ship with a crew I know will care for them." Mal looked at the man "How do you know I will look after them?" John again shrugged "I don't, I'm trusting you. Don't disappoint me, Mal, people who do aren't long for this world." John walked out long black coat following him.

Mal and the rest of the crew looked at each other and shrugged "Let's get back to _Serenity_ before this day get any weirder." No one argued with Mal as they exited the building and made a beeline for _Serenity_. As soon as they were in the hold, Mal went to the intercom "Wash get us out of here real fast like. Everyone else in the dining area crew meeting as soon as were out of atmo."

"So we did we make friends while on Persephone, or is it the same shotgun toting ones from before." Asked Wash jokingly when Mal reached the bridge. A stern look from Mal silenced the pilot "Ok, shutting up and piloting" Mal nodded "That would be best" he said as he inserted the chip the agent had given him in to the ships computer. A quick glance confirmed what the agent had said these were the current Alliance fleet deployments. Mal wasn't sure, if that was good or if it was unbelievably bad. If that one agent had found followed the trail of the Tam's _Serenity_ what would stop others from doing the same. 

Ten minute later the entire crew sat at the table waiting for the Captain. Mal came in and looked at his crew with tired eyes. "Okay here the score, when we went to meet Badger an Alliance Special Command officer was there waiting for us." Mal waited to let the words sinking in, seeing the look of panic on the crews face he knew they understood the importance. Simon grabbed his sisters hand "How did they find us?" Mal shook his head I don't have an inkling, but he seemed to know a lot about you." Sheppard Book was the next to speak "May know why we aren't all currently under arrest?" Again, the Captain shrugged "I don't know Sheppard, but he gave us a chip with current Alliance ship deployments, and it's legit. So I have no idea what's going on." Turning to Simon who was still holding his sisters hand "Have you ever heard the name John Stryker." Simon shook his head "No should I." shook his head he had hoped the Tams could shed some light on the situation "He said something about helping you get your sister out of the Academy." Simon put his free hand to his fore head "It's possible I know the group I was working with had contacts within the Alliance, but I never met any of them directly."

Mal seemed to be deep in though "Well I think we just met one of those contacts." Kaylee looked from one person to another, "I'm sorry for not knowing, but what's Alliance Special Command." Zoë looked at the girl across from her "The ASC is a military civilian group who make it their business to know everything there is to know about everyone. These people are untouchable and more importantly invisible." Kaylee still looked confused "If their so high and mighty how come I never heard of 'em" Mal answered this time "You don't know because that's how they like it. Don't exactly have recruitment stands, and they sure as hell don't advertise. Their information net work is supposed to be huge but they stay behind the scenes so no one knows who's pulling the strings." The crew sat there everyone afraid to speak.

River was the first one to speak "The tiger protects the lambs, from the wolves." Everyone looked at her, all silently agreeing. Jayne spoke next "I say we leave the doc and his moon brained sister at the next stop I ain't getting involved with those Feng Le Huen Dahn at the ASC. No way no how." Inara glared at the Mercenary "We are not abandoning them especially not now that ASC is involved." She looked at Mal for support. He nodded "They part of this crew so if their after them their after all of us." Jayne grumbled something about "…not my fight…" and "moonbrained lil…."

Simon visibly relaxed and gave the captain a look of relief. Kaylee placed her hand on Simons shoulder to reassure him reassure him. River again looked at the crew "Family stays together until the squishy, bloody end." The crew blinked at the comment "Did anyone ever tell you that you're a real ray of sun shine, River?" asked Wash as the crew left the dining area to there respective duties. The prevailing thought that they all shared was that their lives had gotten a lot more complicated in the last twenty-four hours.

2517

Persephone

John Watched the _Serenity_ take off into the black. John then made his way to the small ship he was using. "It's been a good day," he thought to himself and it had been he had accomplished exactly what he had set out to do and with no need for violence. The girl was safe and he had started to gain the trust of the Serenity crew. Taking a deep breath in he always go a small thrill when he got away with something right under the collective noses of his superiors. If things processed this smoothly, he would achieve his goals with no trouble at all. John dismissed the thought, he'd been at this business long enough to know better than to expect things not to wrinkle here and there, but still it was a nice thought.

He reached his destination and punched in the access code, he entered the one-man Alliance scout ship. He immediately moved to the cortex monitor in the small bridge,and imputed the necessary Id "This is Tiger, I have made contact with the target_. _Things are proceeding as planned I'll report in again soon."With the message sent, he sat back in his chair and smiled in satisfaction. Oh, yes a very good day.

Author's note: I really appreciate the review please keep them coming it will keep me writing .The more review I get the faster I will update. Any way I hope I didn't let you guys down in this chapter. Please leave your suggestions I will review them and might use some of them soon. Who knows I may change the current story line if it's good enough. So again thanks and keep the reviews coming.


	3. Spider

N/A: I own nothing

"The individual has always had to struggle to keep from being overwhelmed by the tribe. If you try it, you will be lonely often, and sometimes frightened. But no price is too high to pay for the privilege of owning yourself"- Fredrick Nietzsche

2511

Zero-G bar

Londinium

The music wafted into John's ears, as he made his way to the bar. Sitting in his usual seat, he sighed deep. John had found this bar three months ago when he and several other soldiers celebrated unification day. The prices were moderate and the drinks were of good quality but that had nothing to do with why John now frequented it at least once a week.

The bartender approached him with a smile and a drink. "Scotch neat," she said setting the drink in front of John "just the way you like it." John smiled at the pretty, young redhead. "So, how business these days Diana." Said John flashing a genuine smile.

The woman shook her head "Same as every time you ask me, John, its going all right. How's the soldiering business these days." John shrugged "now that the wars over its just mop up work. Grunt work, but other than that pretty good." The woman smiled they did this every time John came to the bar.

Looking at Diana John leaned on the bar so that his blue eyes locked on her hazel one "You are the most beautiful woman in the galaxy, Diana" Diana smiled "You don't know how long I've wanted to tell you that." Diana pouted charmingly "But you were afraid, soldier boy."

"Yes"

"Of me"

"Of us, of what we might become, or that you might think that was a line."

Diana smiled sweetly "Maybe I do think it's a line" John gave her an exasperated look "Do you think I'm not sincere" she shook her head "I didn't say that. There's nothing wrong with a line it like a nock on the door." John moved in close and smiled "then you're inviting me in." Diana shrugged "I'm not sending you away."

John smiled "That's more than I expected."

"Is it as much as you'd hoped."

"To hope is to recognize the possibility. I had only dreams." Diana gasped dramatically "But dreams can be dangerous." John shook his head "Not these dreams. I dream of a world were your eyes are the sky, and the universe worships the night." Diana smiled at John's quick wit "Careful putting me on a pedestal so high you may not be able to reach me." John smiled "Then I'll learn how to fly. You are the heart in my day, and the soul in my night." Diana smiled widely at her patron unable to think of an appropriate response.

"Ok your good, you did better than any of the other's. Well done, but I don't date soldiers." John raised his hands in mock surrender "The fact that the thought graced your mind is more than enough for this simple soldier."

Diana smirked "You're anything but a simple soldier." She said in a breathy voice, as she drew closer to him their faces only inches apart. "But I still don't fool around with soldier." She said as she drew back leaving John in shock at her sudden absence. "Their bad news you go from planet to planet, using the same lines on poor unsuspecting women and then you leave them with only a swollen tummy for their trouble."

John gave her a pleading look "Please just one date, if we don't click I'll leave you alone" Diana looked at john and nodded "Ok one date, then you promise to leave me alone." John smiled and raised his right hand "I swear on my oath as an officer of the Alliance." Diana snorted at that "You had more respectability before you swore, I've known too many Alliance officers."

John smiled and stood up "I'll pick you up tomorrow at nine, you wont regret this" Diana rolled her eyes "I already do"

Two weeks later they were married.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2517

Sihnon

John across the parking lot with a purpose. It was late too late for there to be anyone left in the government building. The building was the center for child protective services, John chuckled at the irony the order to cut up River's, and other children's brain had come from this place.

The CPS building was a cover for Alliance black ops projects and thats exactly why he was here tonight.

Near one of the parked cars stood a short rodent of a man, looking every inch the bureaucrat he was. One thing not even to secret operations could avoid was the omnipresent red tape. That was the opening the weakest link in the chain.

The man looked around his eyes looking for any threat. _He's nerves good _thought john people only get nervous when they have something to hide. He had the in formation he needed.

"Tiger" said the rodent man extending his hand to John. John didn't take it "What did you find out?" the small man cleared his throat " I believe that the Tams got of Persephone on board a firefly class ship _Serenity , _it's captained by one Captain Malcolm Reynolds." John nodded his head slowly absorbing what the man was saying

"What else do we know about this crew?" asked John "I have full dossiers on everyone on board, but my biggest surprise was when I found out who else is on board that ship."

Johns curiosity peaked "Who?" The rodent smiled, it looked on n his face like his muscles weren't costumed to making those movement. "The Spider himself."

For an instant rodent saw a flicker of emotion on the larger mans face surprise, excitement , and something else something that looked a lot like fear. "Is that all?" asked John the man nodded very pleased with his actions "Who else knows this information?"

"No one I'm briefing the directors tomorrow morning." John nodded "Was your computer monitored." the small man laughed "Hell no I used a double blind server and I have the information some where nice and safe" But John already knew that he had found the mans "Safe" place and taken the info-sticks.

"That's good to hear?" said John as he drew a plain brown envelope with is gloved hand from his pocket an held it out for the man. Rodent licked his lips greedily "Thats all of it?" he asked as he took it and placed it in his pocket. John nodded.

The man smiled "A pleasure doing business with you, sir" with that he turned and walked away. John quickly drew a silenced pistol and put three holes into other mans head effectively destroying it. Walking away he threw the pistol into a nearby dumpsters . It had no prints or serial number come morning they would find the spook dead and forged bills in his pocket. The marshals will simply see it a a spook selling information to the wrong person.

John walked through the crowded streets lost in thought. The Spider he hadn't been seen or heard of going on five years now. It wasn't like he hadn't searched he had he had used all of the resources at his disposal to find the lost agent, and nothing now out of the blue he finds him on board the most important ship in the 'verse.

Authors note: Ok I know its been a while but you try working full time going to school and maintaining a social life. Ok no excuses I should be updating more often now.

So who do u think the spider is :) plz review and leave suggestions it helps a lot.


	4. Memory

2508

Shadow

"Malcolm Reynolds if you walk out that door don't bother coming back." Yelled Dorthy Reynolds at her son. A young Mal turned to his mother tears shining in his eyes "I'm sorry, mama, the independents need all the help they can get. I have to do this." the older womans face was streaked with tears.

"I lost your father, I cant lose you too. Your all I've got,you stubborn boy." He walked over to her and hugged her tight "And whose fault was that? If the alliance gave a good gorram about the rim he would have gotten the medicine he needed and he would be here with us." Dorthy held on to her son for dear life.

"I knew you'd leave eventually, you have to much of your father in you to be a rancher." her eyes shone with unshed tears. "I love you, mama, but ill be alright. I'll come back when this is over you'll see." tears flowed out of his mothers eyes. "Wait here a minute I have something for you." His mother walked up the stair up to her room.

She returned with an old wooden box. She looked into her sons eyes and opened it. Inside lay an old revolver polished and clean. "It was your daddy's gun. It saw him through more scrapes than I can count. If anything can get you through a war I reckon its that pistol."

Mal looked reverently at the old weapon wiping his hands on his pants before extending his hand to pick it up. Mal remembered being small and seeing it at his father hip every time he went out, it was like a part of his father was just siting there waiting for him to pick it up.

A trembling hand picked up the old weapon, it was heavy, weighed down by history, but he liked the weight it felt right in his hand.

Dorthy smiled "I forget some days how much you look like him. You're just like him, when you find a cause to fight for there ain't a a force in this verse that can stop you." With that she threw her arms around her son and cried as Mal held her tight. "Take care of yourself Malcolm." He nodded not willing to trust his voice.

He left then the old pistol in his hand and a bag with a few belongings. He never went back the alliance nuked it two years later. It was a dead a dead world. The fallout wouldn't let anything live.

2517

_Serenity_

Mal lovingly cleaned the weapon his mother had given him. She was right, it had seen him through some tough times during and after the war.

The recent business with Tracey had put the captain in a reminiscent kind of mood. He remembered the day he had gotten the news about shadow. He didn't feel anger or hate, just a lust for vengeance, that need for revenge had kept him alive it kept him strong , it kept him sane. The funny thing about living for a single purpose is that once thats gone you have nothing left.

"Homes gone nothing but ash and death now." Mal hadn't heard their resident mind reader enter. He didn't look up or even stop taking his weapon apart. Mal lost him self in the familiar act of pulling pins and rubbing down the multiple pieces. "The opposite of the light , but not the dark, it spins in the sky like it was alive but its not, its all empty. Like me it pretends to be alive normal but its not. The wolves tore it apart and left nothing but the dirt." Mal continued his work "I'm not sure which unsettling me more, girl. The morbid gibberish your constantly spewing , or the fact that I'm starting to understand you." He shrugged "Maybe your crazy is contagious." River shock her head "Can't give you something you've always had."

Mal nodded "S'pose not. Having a good day are we." River nodded grinning like a child given a compliment. She left the common area as quietly as she had come in.

Mal looked down the exposed barrel of the pistol. He could see the dozens of scratches and ding collected over the years "I guess we both have some battle scars." The captain mused to himself.

Thats how Inara found him diligently working on his weapon. She noticed the slight wrinkle between his eyes. She knew that look it one she had only seen a handful of times. He was thinking about the past.

She loved that look, it was one of the few times where he didn't play games, he didn't put on any masks, he was just Mal plain and simple. She moved to sit in front of him with her usual grace. "How are you?" he looked at her confused "Fine,why wouldn't I be?" She shrugged "We delivered your friends body for burial not too long ago."

Mal shook his head "Tracey got exactly what he wanted. He didn't want to live any more but couldn't bring himself to eat his gun." Inara cringed at his words "Why do you think he wanted out so bad?" Mal started to reassemble his weapon "How would I know? Maybe he couldn't live in this new world."

Inara could see it in his eyes he did know why Tracey had lived the way he wanted. Tracey hadn't had a purpose anymore with the war lost he had nothing left but shattered dreams. She started to think about what would have happened to Mal if he didn't have _Serenity_ and the crew. P_robably the same thing that happened to Tracey_ she thought to herself.

She reached a slow hand and put it a top his. "I'm glad we have you, Mal." Mal looked at the delicate hand on top of his. He wanted to pull away from the comfort to deny that he needed it. Fact was that he did in Tracey he saw what could have happened to him and it scared him more than anything.

Her hand was soft against his callused one, it felt good. He opened his mouth to say something when Kaylee busted into the common room with River close behind he could hear Jayne roaring something a bout "Getting those two Bei Bi Shiou Ren." Mal Pulled his hand away and replace his pistol into his holster.

"Thanks for the talk, Inara." With that he got up and left for his bunk.

2517

Bellerophon

John walked down the grim gray walls of Bellerophon's prison a smirk firmly in place. "So she was found in a rubbish container in the middle of the desert." The prison Guard nodded chuckling "She'd been in there about three hours when we found her." John smirk turned into a grin.

The jailer took him to a secure holding cell "Here, she is prisoner 10334. You sure you want to go in alone she took down two guards the other day." John shook his head "No, I'll be fine." The other man shrugged and opened the cell door letting the spy in.

Woman lay in a cot by the door not turning to see who had come in. John smiled "Honey I'm home." He saw her stiffen as she recognized his voice "What are you doing here.?"She asked not turning around "Can't a man just visit him beloved wife for no reason?" she turned too look at him her blue eyes full of fear, anger, and contempt. "If you were a real person then yes but your not. Your a hole John a man shaped hole in the world, nothing more." The smile on John's face disappeared he threw a bag at her "Get dressed I have a job for you."

She stared at the bag as if it would bite her "I don't work for anyone anymore, least of all you." John sighed "Lets just move past were you tell me about your wounded pride. You a survivor like me, and if coming with me means getting out of here you'll take it." Her eyes burned as she took the clothes out of the bag "Will you at least turn around?" He snorted "It's nothing I haven't seen before and I know you well enough not to turn my back on you."

She locked her eyes on his the whole time she was changing. "I see you still know my size." She said as she slipped the top he had gotten her over her head. He simply shrugged "A lucky guess." It was her turn to smile "You a liar, you don't guess."

He turned to leave and she followed close behind. "So what the job?" she after they had left the prison and were comfortably on board Johns ship.

"The crew of _Serenity_." he answered.

2517

Londinium

He stood before the parliament in silence. It was a closed session with only the most senior members present. This was important he could feel the tension.

"We have evidence that the enemy is starting to mobilize, were tired of the incompetence of those who are tracking to find test subject twenty-four. We feel that it is time that we get personally involved."

He nodded in understanding. "You are to find the girl and bring her back, kill anyone who she may have talked to leave no witnesses." With that the dark skinned man turned to left the closed chamber.

He walked to collect what he would need for his hunt.

2517

_Serenity _

The ship was deep into its night cycle and only the sound f the engine and atmo generators could be heard. Until River started to scream.

A bleary eyed Mal that the reset of the crew was trying calm the girl down without success. "River, River it's me it's Simon your on _Serenity _your safe." said her brother. This only seemed to further agitate the girl.

"Not safe, no wheres safe anymore he's coming he'll find us and kill us all, he knows. He wants Miranda to stay a sleep not wake up" Simon shook his head "Calm down mei-mei, it was just a dream." The girl struggled against her brothers restraint "NO, the wolf is hunting,he's hunting us." she then slacked and started to sob uncontrollably "He coming for us all of us.", The words came out oddly lucid.

The crew looked at each other those word seemed to cut through all of them.

Authors note: Yea its an angsty chapter I know but I couldn't help myself. So what do you think John is up to, and whats his connection to our favorite Meh Lien Duh Jyah Jee. I'll up date soon. The more you review the faster I update so keep them coming and as always suggestions are welcome

P.S. The reason I updated so soon is entirely because of RionaEire thanks again for the epic review.


	5. Surprises

N/A: I own nothing

2517

_Serenity_, sickbay

Zoe sat on the bed in the sick bay looking around to the doctor. "So besides being tired, is there anything else thats bothering you?" Zoe shook her head then stopped "Well my stomachs been a might touchy lately."

Simon's brow furrowed "Well I might as well take a blood sample and see if we can find anything." Zoe nodded and rolled up her sleeve. "So this started about a month ago?" Asked Simon as he started to prep the needle. Zoe nodded again "Yea just about."

The doctor adeptly found a good vein and drew the blood necessary. "It's good you came to see me most of the crew waits until there's a foreign object in there bodies before they come to see me." Simon went to work putting a small sample in the old blood analyzes machine.

On Osiris he had used the latest technology and never needed for any kind of equipment, if he wanted it he would get it no questions asked. During his time on _Serenity_ he had come to rely more on what his skill than on the machines that made his job simpler.

"I' m sure Kaylee has no problem coming down here for her check up." said Zoe holding a swab on her punctured vein. She could see Simon blushing even with his back to her it made her smile. The man was a genius doctor but put him in a room with a girl and he was as useless as Jayne after his second bottle of whiskey.

"Yes, she has been one of my more cooperative patience." his voice a bit bashful. Zoe often wondered if there was any chance of the doctor relaxing enough to finally make the move on the perky mechanic. Seeing Simon scurrying about in a attempt to avoid the conversation she highly doubted it. "I should have the results in a minute"

The old machine beeped signaling it was finished. Simon took the print out and started to interpret the print out. "Hmmm, thats strange u have HCG in your blood, but that only happens in …....." Simon blinked twice and looked again at the paper. "In what doctor?" Simon shook his head "In pregnancy, congratulations Zoe your having a baby."

Zoe stared at the young doctor mouth hanging open a look of shock on her face. "Well thats unexpected."

2517

unknown location

John walked into the dark hallway into a dimly lit room. _Why are clandestine meetings always held in dark spooky places?_ He mused to himself. In the room three men and a woman sat at a table looking at John.

"We believe that the wolf is now after the crew of serenity." said the first man letting the words hang heavy in the air. John nodded a grim look on his face "We knew he would eventually he's the best the parliament has."

The four people shifted in there seats "Can you handle this?" Asked the woman "He's good but I can handle this." she nodded her head "Will your previous acquaintance with him prevent you from doing what needs to be done?" John stared at the woman with his cold blue eyes "We fought in the war together, yes. He's a soldier and so am I he will no hesitate to finish his mission and neither will I. Any ties we may have had have long been broken." the woman squirmed under John's intense scrutiny. "Thats good to hear,Tiger," said the first man, his voice slightly threatening "you are one of our best operatives. It would be a shame if we could no longer trust you to do what needs to be done."

John bared his teeth at the people present "Don't worry your attack dog can still take order well enough." With a smirk he walked to the door "The day I stop taking orders you'll be the first to know." with that he walked out his back strait showing his impressive height.

"Are you sure hes worth the risk?" asked the woman to one of the men "Oh yes he is. As long as he has a mission he will not stop he will not rest until its done. Doesn't matter any way if you try to kill him you'll see what an attack dog with no master can do, and may god help us on that day." Together they all stared at the figure retreating from them.

2511

Jiangyin

"I give half a hump if your innocent or not" he said putting the weapon up to the trembling mans temple. "So where dose that put you," turning to his companion the man asked "where do you think it puts him, Tiger?"

The younger man shakes his head sadly "An early grave by the looks of it." the dark skinned man took a step back from trembling man in the chair "You hear that Michell, an early grave. So how 'bout you tell me where Diaz is hiding and we can all go home safe and sound."

The man sobbed uncontrollably, but gave them the information they needed. The older man smiled "Now thats better, see how easy that was." He then put the gun to the mans head and fired two rounds into the man's skull.

The younger man winced "Was that necessary?" the older man scowled "It was unfortunate, but we can't leave loose ends laying around, they have a tendency to come back to bite you in the

Pi Gu." he smiled to reassure the young man "Come on lets get out of here, we've both had a long day."

Together they both walked out of the old warehouse and too a waiting ship.

2517

Serenity

Book woke up with a start. He stood, went to the sink in his room and splashed water on his face. He stared at his reflection as the water rolled down his aged face. He could see the pain he felt carved into his face.

The memories never failed to come to him.

2517

Bernadette

Jubal Early was not the kind of man who was taken by surprise yet here he was with a pistol leveled at his head. "Well this is a unexpected development." Said the bounty hunter looking at the man holding the weapon "I was under the impression you were dead."

John smiled "Not exactly. I heard you were tracking the Tams." Early smiled and nodded "That is a fact how would that concern a ghost like yourself." John went into his pocket and drew a thick brown envelope. "Ill pay you twice what the Alliance is offering to keep every other bounty hunter of their trail."

Jubal looked confused by the offer "Unless I'm greatly mistaken don't you work for the Alliance. Why would you want to protect them?" John cocked his pistol. "So I should take the money, talk to no one about what I'm up to and do the job." John flashed his predatory smile and handed Early the envelope.

"How long do I keep the others of their trail." John holstered his pistol "Until I say so, Four hundred thousand credits will see to that." he started to walk out of the dark alley and disappeared in to the street.

"A man points a gun to my head then offers me a job." Jubal seems lost in thought for a moment "That's not right."

2517

Serenity

Zoe found her husband where he normally was on the bridge playing with his toys. She cringed a little on the inside _How are we gonna take care of little one when he's still playing with toys, _she thought to herself. She watched him for a while a he continued oblivious to his new audience. She laughed softly catching his attention.

"Hey sweetheart, what going on?" asked the blond pilot. Zoe said nothing as she curled up on is lap and planted a large kiss on her husbands lips. "I need to talk to you about something." she said when they separated. "If it involves more of that we can talk all day." answered Wash with a sly smirk. Zoe chuckled softly. "Not exactly, I have some good new and some bad new." Wash's face fell "OK, shoot whats the bad new?"

"Well I'm gonna be in a bad mood for the next few months." A confused look came across Wash's face "OK so what the good news?" Zoe smiled wide "At the end of that you'll have some one to share those toys with." Wash's face fell deeper into confusion. All of a sudden his eyes got wide and he looked at his wife's stomach. "You mean your..." Zoe nodded "You mean were gonna...." again Zoe nodded her head.

Wash started to laugh as he hugged and kissed his wife. With a quick movement he reached out and took the intercom off the wall "Ladies, gentlemen, and Jayne I am happy to report that im the luckiest man in the rutting 'verse. WERE GONNA HAVE A BABY."

The crew of _Serenity_ celebrated the new addition to the crew that night. Only the Sheppard did not seem to be in the spirit and excused himself early.

Authors note: I'm Alive and so is the story. Hopefully no more complications come up and I can update soon. As always reviews equal love so share the love


	6. Revenge

N/A: I own nothing

2517

Boros

Rain fell on to his face as John stood in front of the small head stone. His beard was shaved off and his hair was again cut to regulation length. The time for subtlety was over with in the next week the alliance would be shaken to it's core, and no one could stop it.

The weight of the combat armor comforted him. It wasn't the purple armor that the alliance was known for instead it was the black armor of the alliances special forces. A katana was strapped to his back the diamond hardened blade was hidden under its sheath. His thirteen millimeter pistol strapped to his leg, he was ready for what was to come.

John never moved his eyes from the head stone as he reached into his pocket. "It's almost time little man, I promised you they wouldn't get away with what they did." slowly he placed the bullet in his hand on top of the grave marker.

"This is just the first of many." with that he turned and walked away. His back stiff.

Under the bullet read the headstone read: "Micheal Stryker: Loving brother"

2517

_Serenity_

The crew of serenity slept unaware as John ,made his move into the ship. A quick rewiring of the ships outside doors and the ship sounded no alarms.

It didn't surprise him to find River already waiting for him. He looked at her for a moment his blue eyes locked on her brown ones. "Hello River."

She looked at him curiously her head cocked to the side "You shouldn't be here." John shrugged as the pixie like girl moved closer to him "Yet I am, I'm sorry River its time to leave. _Serenity_ is no longer safe."

"Lie!" answered River her face contorted in annoyance.

"I'm afraid not River, this ship is no longer safe." River's face grew more annoyed "no, you lie a lot, about everything, all the time. Your not sorry why are you lying?"

John looked at the young girl calmly "It's what I do, I lie, I kill, I do what has to be done."

River shook her head violently like a child throwing a tantrum "NO,I DONT WANT TO LEAVE" John sighed nothings was ever easy "Regardless of what you may think, Miss Tam, I don't answer to you. And we are leaving." John mentally noticed that the crew would have been awaken by River's cries.

River looked at John her eyes burning with contempt "No." John shrugged and squared his stance "I guess were doing this the hard way. Don't bother hoping your friends will help you. I locked all the doors, its just you an me."

John knew what the academy had done to River, he knew the training, the experiments, but that didn't prepare for the ferocity the petite girl displayed. John barely registered the primal scream as River slammed her small fist into his jaw.

John thrown off balance by the hit just managed to block the kick aimed at his throat. "You like to play rough," John shrugged and wiped the blood of his lip "I can play rough." Moving close to River he faked with his left fist as his right connected into River's unprotected midsection. John absently noted the screams coming from the crew quarters.

Not letting her recover he pressed his advantage kicking behind the girls knee sending her to the floor. River recovered faster than he expected and brought her elbow into John's crotch.

John fell to his knees holding his bruised manhood. "Not nice." Ignoring the massive pain inflicted on him John brought up his hand lighting quick and landed a punch on the side of River's face.

As he moved to take advantage of his victory he stopped when he saw his pistol in River's hand. She held the gun leveled to John's chest, holding it like a child playing.

In the action John never noticed the small pixie lift his weapon, a rookie mistake. John smiled the empty smile he always did. "Your not going to shoot, Miss Tam."

River cocked her head to the side "Why not? Your not very nice" John smile broadened " 'Cuz Little River, you don't want your big brother to see you kill a man in cold blood."

River followed Johns gaze to reveal her brother standing at the door taking in the scene with a look of shock. River's face fell at the look in her brothers eye's, fear. "Please Simon, don't look at me like that. He's not supposed to be here, hes bad, hes not a nice man, please Simon." Tears rolled down her face.

River distracted by her brother didn't notice John pull out a small detonator. "Okay River, we had some fun know its time to go." John's words snapped Simon out of his trance. "No you can't take her." He said as he advanced on the larger man. "I wouldn't come any closer, Simon, I strapped a bomb to the bottom of this ship."holding up the trigger he added "It's on a dead man's switch so I die you all die."

John turned back at River "Now, River, it's time to go don't think I won't kill them all." River Looked a John anger burning in her dark eyes. "You have to promise me that you won't hurt them. Any of them."

John nodded "I promise. Now give me my weapon and lets go." River nodded her head sadly handing over the pistol. Simon again moved forward. "Really Doctor Tam I will kill you all."said John holding up the detonator.

River turned her head towards one of the walls "You can come out now, Sheppard."

Slowly Shepherd Derrial book slowly walked out from behind the wall. John's heart skipped "Hello, old man."

Book nodded his head "Hello, John, it's been along time." John looked at Books habit and laughed. It was a cold laugh the kind that chilled the blood of all those who heard it. "You know Early Told me you were pretending to be a preacher, but seeing it oh this is just repulsive."

Book kept his composure "I'm not pretending, John, this is who I am now." John's face twisted in fury.

"You can lie to them and even to yourself,but not to me. I know what you are what you've always been , a killer, the most vicious animal I've ever seen. The spider." Book shook his head "Thats not me anymore child." John for the first time losing all composure aimed his pistol at the Shepherd. "YOUR A LIER." came the protest from River. John glared at the older man for a moment. "When this is all over I will find you and I will kill you."

Book's composure still intact said "And for what I've done to you, I won't stop you, nor will I run. I just hope you can find peace." John scowled at the other man. "Let's go River." he snapped at the girl.

River nodded she look sadly over the ship on last time "Good bye, serenity." Locking on Simon's face she added "I'll be okay, Simon, just going away for a little while." With that she followed John out of the ships hold and into the dark.

N/A: This story isn't dead I'm just really busy please Review it does keep me going


End file.
